The Third Hand
by Jsel
Summary: Missing scene from Fair Game


TITLE: The Third Hand AUTHOR: Jsel EMAIL: Fire_byrd@hotmail.com CATEGORY: Angst SPOILERS: Fair Game SEASON / SEQUEL: 3 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: SUMMARY: Missing scene to Fair Game STATUS: Complete ARCHIVE: Heliopolis, anyone who wants it, let me know DISCLAIMER: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm trying out a different format at the moment, so bear with me.  
  
  
  
Jack sighed, slouched in his seat and winced at the pounding headache that he had. It had been a tumultuous week, not mentioning vanishing in a flash of white light that left him blinking in the dim light of Thor's ship. To be warned of the impending doom of Earth didn't help his mood since he was already extremely pissed at missing Carter's speech. Feelings this week had been highly strung and Jack was more willing to take on another round with Hathor than agree to all this again...Well, maybe not Hathor. At least the snakeheads here were unarmed- NOT that it made any difference.  
  
Jack looked across the room at Daniel-talk about highly-strung feelings. Jack marveled at Daniel's ability to cater to the-as Teal'c put it-petty needs of the Goa'uld while they were probably a constant reminder of Sha'uri. Add onto that the groveling letter that he had to type up-in Goa'uld-and it was no surprise to anyone that Daniel was looking like he was barely hanging on.  
  
Jack sighed. And now this-- now the possibility of loosing both of the Stargates. Didn't the kid get any breaks at all? Giving up the Stargates would mean loosing Sha'uri for good. How was he, Jack, supposed to make a decision like that? On one hand, there was the obvious. Give up gate travel-and Sha'uri-or face total annihilation. Hmmm, hard decision. On one hand, the world. On the other, his best friends wife. But on the third hand, did he have the right to do that to Daniel? Did he have the right to take away his only hope of ever finding his wife? Of course not, which was why Jack was extremely grateful that they were taking this to the President.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and tried to let the almighty pressure of the last week recede. Not a chance. When this was all over, he was going to sleep for a full 24 hours and nothing short of an attack from all the Goa'uld system lords was going to stop him. He tried not to think on that all too possible vein.  
  
The phone rang and everyone looked up. The intensity in the room was stifling. The Secretary of Defense listened, thanked the President and hung up.  
  
"The President agrees to the terms," he said into the quiet. Jack didn't know if he was relieved or not. He looked over at Daniel and caught his oddly closed manner. Oh, wonderful. They were going to have one very long talk when this was all over.  
  
"You want to go tell them that we're ready?" Jack asked. No, of course he didn't want to. He didn't want to go anywhere near them and Jack didn't blame him one bit, but Daniel stood up silently and left.  
  
"Is Dr. Jackson alright?" Hammond asked. Jack just looked at him.  
  
"Of course he isn't. They've finally done it, they've finally taken her for good," he said angrily and quickly shut up. The Secretary of Defense was watching them with curiosity and he didn't want to explain.  
  
He glared at everyone in general and the Secretary of Defense in particular. Right now, he hated the man for sticking his nose in where he didn't know all the underlying currents and then hoping for an explanation. Well he'd have to keep guessing because Jack wasn't telling him anything.  
  
As the sirens started, Jack felt enormous amounts of relief at having any excuse to leave the room. He slammed his chair back in effort to cast off some excess rage and ran to see what was wrong.  
  
Hopefully the Goa'uld would be killing themselves off in a helpless fit of jealousy. 


End file.
